This invention relates to an attachment element for fixation to corporeal tissue and a method of manufacturing the same. Such an attachment element may be used to attach endoluminal prosthesis within arteries, veins and similar lumens. As such, the attachment element would be capable of intraluminal delivery.
A variety of endoluminal prosthesis currently exist which require fixation within corporeal lumens. Examples of such are grafts and stents. Grafts are artificial lumens which replace the natural lumen or reside within the natural lumen and isolate the natural tissue from blood flow.
Stents are semi-rigid tubular structures which may be used to maintain the patency of natural lumens or grafts. By providing scaffolding for the lumen, stents prevent collapse and occlusion. Stents are typically formed either by winding wire into a tubular structure or removing material from a solid tube.
Prior art grafts and stents have described the use of hooks to improve fixation of the prosthesis. These hooks were typically formed of bent wire attached to the prosthesis. The prior art also teaches integrally formed hooks on the prosthesis. These integral hooks are formed to be axially aligned with the prosthesis prior to deployment and forced outwardly upon intraluminal deployment.
What has not been taught by the prior art and was heretofore unknown is an integrally-formed, outwardly predisposed hook for attaching to a corporeal lumen. The present invention satisfies that need.